Sexual intercourse is a rewarding part of a healthy and active adult life. In the case of vaginal intercourse, the female physiology is particularly suited to facilitate the act through various changes that take place in the female reproductive system, including lengthening of the vaginal canal, contraction of the muscles surrounding the vagina, and secretions of several glands at the back of the vagina, secretions (sweating) directly from the interior vaginal wall, and secretion of the Bartholins glands at the entrance of the vagina, which secrete relatively minute amounts of fluid (one or two droplets of fluid when the female is sexually aroused). These minute droplets of fluid for lubrication were once believed to be important for lubricating the vagina, but research from Masters and Johnson demonstrated that vaginal lubrication comes primarily from deep within the vagina. The (Bartholins gland) fluid may slightly moisten the labial opening of the vagina, serving to make contact with this sensitive area more comfortable for the woman. Given the vast array of commercially available lubricants for external application, it is clear that for a variety of reasons, some herein discussed, the naturally secreted minor lubrication from the labial opening, is insufficient in many cases, to provide adequate lubrication, with the vast majority of secretions coming from deep within the vagina. All of these changes take place in a healthy female and promote a pleasurable experience for each participant.
While these changes in a woman's body occur during intercourse, many women complain about insufficient secretions causing vaginal discomfort and irritation during or after intercourse. In addition to the absence of the frequent vulvo-vaginal inflammatory-infectious conditions, and of the dryness and hypotrophy of these organs resulting from the post-menopausal estrogen fall, one of the causes for this vaginal irritation during and after intercourse, is vaginal penetration before women are adequately aroused. Considering that the first reaction of the female genitals to sexual excitement is vaginal lubrication, if a woman is penetrated without being properly aroused and, therefore, without the occurrence of the necessary physiological vaginal lubrication, several symptoms of vulvo-vaginal discomfort may occur. In addition, even when adequately aroused, many women suffer from insufficient lubrication for a variety of reasons, some of which have already been mentioned. Insufficient lubrication may also cause a degree of discomfort and irritation to the male penis.
Transudation is the process resulting in vaginal lubrication. When a female is sexually aroused, blood flows into the area surrounding the walls of the vagina in a process called vasocongestion. The pressure of the increased blood causes a seepage of moisture from the spaces between the cells. This moisture cresses the vaginal lining, first appearing as tiny droplets. Eventually, the fluid builds up in sufficient quantity to moisten the entire inner walls of the vagina. In the excitement phase, blood flow to the vagina increases which, in turn, pushes fluid into the vaginal canal. This lubricating process allows for comfortable penile insertion, and repetitive insertions during intercourse.
Natural cyclic hormonal alterations, stress, and the use of combined or progestin-only hormonal contraceptives, if applicable, affect the amount and the consistency of vaginal lubrication during normal daily activities and during sexual arousal. Many medications that women use to treat other conditions can adversely affect vaginal lubrication. These medications include antihistamines, anticholinergics, antihypertensives, and most psychoactive agents, particularly SSRIs and benzodiazepines. Women of any age have various reasons for augmenting their natural vaginal secretions with lubricants or moisturizers to facilitate comfort before, during, and after sexual activity. Additionally, repetitive penetration during intercourse may cause the drying out of the lubrication prior to the completion of the activity. Many men, as well as women, also prefer additional lubrication during sexual activity to increase both their and their partner's enjoyment of sexuality.
One problem with traditional methods and products for augmenting the body's natural lubrication system is that the lubricant is applied at the entrance to the vaginal (or anal) opening. This is unsatisfactory for several reasons. The female body's natural lubrication system secretes lubricant from deep inside the body lumen, where the act of intercourse spreads the lubricant along the walls of the vagina. If the lubricant is applied either to the penis or the entrance of the vagina, the large majority of the lubricant is sheared, and wiped off by the penetrating motion of the penis, greatly diminishing the lubricant's usefulness. Existing commercial products to augment a woman's natural lubrication system are applied, at or close to the vaginal opening, and cannot reproduce the body's design to lubricate from well within the body lumen. The present invention is intended to overcome this shortcoming.